1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of head-mount type display devices.
2. Related Art
A head-mount type display device (a head mounted display (HMD)) as a display device to be mounted on the head has been known. The head-mount type display device generates image light representing an image using, for example, a liquid crystal display and a light source, and then guides the image light thus generated to the eyes of the user using a projection optical system and a light guide plate to thereby make the user visually recognize a virtual image. The head-mount type display device includes two types, namely a transmissive type with which the user can visually recognize the external sight in addition to the virtual image, and a non-transmissive type with which the user is not allowed to visually recognize the external sight. The transmissive head-mount type display device includes an optical transmissive type and a video transmissive type.
JP-A-5-268678 (Document 1) discloses a device control system in which display control data related to a control command having been received by a control target device for receiving the control command having been transmitted from a controller is transmitted to the controller to thereby perform bidirectional data transmission/reception between the controller and the control target device. JP-A-2000-148381 (Document 2) discloses an input image processing method in which when a fingertip of the user as a predetermined mark is included in an imaged range equivalent to or larger than the visual field of the user, the coordinate value of the fingertip is output to thereby perform a control process corresponding to the position of the fingertip. JP-A-2013-205983 (Document 3) discloses an information input method of operating a control target device based on an external sight imaged by a binocular camera and the position and the posture of the hand of the user thus imaged. JP-A-2006-48628, JP-A-2005-69734, and JP-A-2000-163196 are other examples of the related art.
However, in the technology described in Document 1, in the case in which a plurality of control target devices exists, it is unachievable for the user to perform control with an intuitive operation in order for the user to control either of the control target devices. Therefore, there has been a problem that the usability needs to be improved. Further, in the technology described in Document 2, the user needs to continue to fix the position of the fingertip until the control target device to the object is selected, which incurs fatigue of the user. Therefore, there has been a problem that the usability needs to further be improved. Further, in Document 3, although the control target device is operated based on the position and the posture of the hand, there has been a problem that it is necessary to operate the control target device taking additional information into consideration to thereby more intuitively operate the control target device.